universecreationfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Creator1917
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spore Create! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Creator1917 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Maxi6 (Talk) 21:05, September 14, 2010 Hello, New User. I am Creatureboy11, the founder of this wiki. I look foward to seeing your militistic society. [[User Talk:Creatureboy11|''Creatureboy11]] - ''"Live 'till the Degenerate Era" 00:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Echo Squad Who is your favourite member of Echo Squad? Reply To Favorite Echo Squad member Galies sounds interrsting enough-Creator1917 Aka Mozari the second 18:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Mokzan transmissions We are overwhelmed by this generosity, but we do not know this universe well. We know the Pepians, but other than that this universe is very strange to us. Before we can accept your gifts, we need to know you better, so we propose a trade route carrying goods, food and exotic pets, including the expensive and rare Rat, from our universe using Inter-Universal Trade Link Stations, or IUTLS. We hope you have a good day.-Colony-Master Jabana, Elliontic Empire. Really? 50 galaxies?Sporeguy33 13:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Mokzan Empire, the trade route is over. We have allied the Pepis, readied our warships, and now we are ready for a war. Prepare for destruction!-Vice-Colony Mistress Hannaki, Osin Republic Now I am part of the Crusades of Pepis!--Sporeguy33 11:07, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- No. We are not going to let the Pepis be destroyed while we just stand idly by. There cannot be cooperation between us and a race like you. We are going to cut this channel, no more terms. Prepare to be destroyed. Goodbye.--Colony-Master Jabana We're gonna loot your gold banks when you're dead!--An LSA citizen known as Sporeguy33 Incoming transmission from the Stratocracy of Arkhosia Greetings. I represent Kaito Group, one of the largest corporations of the Stratocracy of Arkhosia. We are interested in trading with your empire, and has hence decided to propose a trade agreement with your empire. We look forward to your reply. Jacxis 12:31, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for accepting the trade agreement. The trading vessels of the Kaito Group are on their way to your colonies. We look forward to a positive relationship with your empire. Jacxis 15:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC) CotP I will after I am done with my fun game. - Me 20:35, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Just let me play. *Creatureboy11 is annoyed.* - Me 09:25, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Bio-Mechanical War What is the war, exactly? I looked at it and I don't understand. Xho MAC?! 21:38, October 29, 2010 (UTC) War Thanks! This should be fun. [[User:Maxi6|'Max']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'i']]) 03:41, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm ready to write. Do you have a plan? [[User:Maxi6|'Max']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'i']]) 02:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 8 Could you delete the last bit in your chapter 8 about Vektrix fleeing? I just think that you should let Jaxis decide whether or not Drakult decides to capture Vektrix. They know each other from a previous encounter, as I put in my story, and Drakult may not want to turn him in. [[User:Maxi6|'Max']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'i']]) 03:22, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from the Komorian Comitatus Hello, Mozkan Empire, our glorious allies. As you may know, I hate rebels. They disgust me. I exile all rebels from my Empire. But we are here to make a friendly deal, no costs involved. My Hazhakvazhet Scientists are currently engineering DNA and Machinery to make Bio-mechanicals. Why? I am going to give them to you! =D But hold on, they'll be 100% loyal to you, with 0 chance of rebellion. Plus, they won't look anything like your design - They will be more Xaa like. I am planning to give you 1 Million of what we call the "Komorian-Bio-Mechanicals". No costs, as I said. So, will you take our generous deal? And yes, I'm annoyed at Arkhosia. Making rebels citizens is playing with fire. Goodbye, '- Lord Ha'krhlot' ---- *All of Ha'krhlot's annoyance dissapears* Great! We'll start making 100 of them right now! They'll be in your homeworld in 3 hours. I say let the best man win our contest. I am sure your Bio-Mechs are just as good as ours, no matter how intelligent Hazhakvazhet are! We are happy having you as allies. The Komorian Comitatus will never forget you. Korzhego, '- Lord Ha'krhlot' Transmission from the Komorian Comitatus Hello. I am Lord Navyrus from the Komorian Comitatus. We wish to sell you our Technology. We have Universal Teleporters, Nano-machine Building makers, many items, do you want to buy them? Just name a fair Price. =D '- Lord Navyrus' Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 11:33, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Allright, that seems fair. If you need anything else, contact us. '- Lord Navyrus' Communism On your Universal War page, I noticed you said your empire was spreading their communist belief. I am not sure you know what that means, so I am going to tell you the real definition (1st paragraph on wikipedia): - Creatureboy11 Reply Sure thing. Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 21:40, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 2 I'm sorry, but I think you'll need to change your Chapter 2. Vektrix's fighter jumped into hyperspace, and was then sent forward in time. He didn't crash-land, so can you please alter your story? Vektrix going forward to when the war takes place is a very important part. Sorry for the inconvenience. [[User:Maxi6|'Max']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'i']]) 19:45, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Look, the fighter has to jump, that's the way he gets into the future so that he can join in the war. Right now, I'm writing about him in the present. There's no point in him crashing, it will just continue the story in the present and there will be no connection between my chapters and the rest of the war. [[User:Maxi6|'Max']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'i']]) 04:40, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Vektrix hasn't jumped ''forward yet. This is his way to do it. Didin't you read the chapter? I said that it took place six days after the Bio-Mechanical War. [[User:Maxi6|'Max']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'i']]) 21:16, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I Really Enjoyed That Hey, I just wanted to say that I enjoyed your last chapter in the Universal War. I didn't see that coming at all, and the dialogue was very amusing. Keep up the good work! [[User:Maxi6|'Max']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'i']]) 18:16, February 20, 2011 (UTC)